supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Powers
"'The Powers. They are the highest choir of angelic warriors. The very elite of Heaven's forces. The only angels that were stronger or skilled than them were the Archangels themselves. Their loyalty was only to God and Michael. They answered to no one else.'" '' ~Castiel to Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and Kevin Tran''.'' Background According to Castiel, The Powers are a choir of warrior angels that make up the very elite of Heaven's forces. The only angels in the angelic hierarchy that were said to be stronger were the Archangels themselves. The Powers loyalty is to no one save for God and the Archangel Michael. Before the Apocalypse the Powers numbers were roughly over fifty strong but with the Rising of Lucifer as well as the emergence of the Leviathans their numbers have dwindled down to eleven. They were greatly believed to have all been wiped out in the Civil War of Heaven by Castiel after he had acquired the souls of Purgatory but apparently that wasn't the case. They have been in hiding on the Earth before the time of The Fall and are shaping themselves to be the most dominant of the angel factions left. They are now operating on a network of both angels and the humans in the organization known as Michael's Battalion. The leader of the Powers is the Angel Joseph. Biography The Powers were soldiers created by God after the Archangels. It was intended that they be the muscle that Michael needed should, one day, the Leviathans escape Purgatory and try to devour the Earth. Originally, the Powers were led by an angel by the name of Barbatos but that changed when Lucifer rebelled against God over his love of Humanity. In the Rebellion, the Powers stood firmly by Michael with only Barbatos choosing to side with Lucifer. As such the leadership of the Powers fell to Joseph, the most loyal of all the Powers to God and Michael. Castiel claims that the Powers were the only angels besides the Archangels themselves that had any personal interaction with the Heavenly Saints of the past so as they would be the only ones that know the true extent of their hidden capabilities. After the war against Lucifer was won they served as the Archangel Michael's viceroys and would help him keep order with the numerous angel factions in Heaven. During the Dark Ages, the Powers secretly assisted Michael in reaching out to a select group of humans in Europe to combat the growing number of demonic activity happening on Earth. God's decrees kept them from directly intervening for them but they did teach these humans about how to combat demons and gave them a special exorcism to seal demons tormenting their world away in the deepest pits of Hell. These demons included the Seven Deadly Sins and Tammi that weren't seen on Earth again until the Devil's Gate had been opened in Wyoming by Jake Talley. This group later went on to be called Michael's Battalion . Many artifacts were also entrusted to the Battalion such as the Holy Grail for safe keeping. After the demon situation was more or less neutralized contact between the Battalion and Michael and the Powers dwindled greatly. When Lucifer rose and the Apocalyspe started, the Powers fought in many battles against Lucifer's higher ranking demons and the angels that went over to his side. This included the Renegade Amos as well as others that Uriel had managed to corrupt to serve Lucifer instead. It was also during that time that the leader Joseph first met a teenage Daniel Leonard when he tried to acquire him as a vessel. While Daniel was ready to become Joseph's vessel, his older brother David discovered what was happening and volunteered in his place. Daniel Leonard was adamant in still being involved to try and help Joseph and his fellow angels all he could and Joseph reluctantly inducted him in the North American remnants of Michael's Battalion. During the battle meant to take place at Stull Cemetary in Lawrence, Kansas the Powers engaged the Gregori, or Watchers in battle. The battle was intense and about fifteen of the Powers were lost. In the end, they managed to defeat and destroy them but were distraught and angered to learn that Michael had been imprisoned in Lucifer's Cage. This left their victory feeling hollow and were eager to avenge their fallen general. With Michael imprisoned, control of Heaven would logically fall under the Archangel Raphael. Raphael knew that he would need the Powers on his side if his hold on Heaven was to be stable and decreed that he would make it his prime objective to free Michael from the Lucifer Cage and pick everything up from where they left off. Castiel resisted and formed a pact with the King of Hell Crowley for 50,000 damned souls to give him the power to fight against Raphael. When the war started, the Powers pledged support behind Raphael and all fought in a battle that resulted in the loss of four whole garrisons of Castiel's army while the Powers didn't suffer a single loss. Joseph had his misgivings about Raphael and correctly assumed that he would try to usurp Heaven for his own benefit. He placed spies in both Raphael's inner circle as well as those in Castiel's. When he learned of Castiel's alliance with Crowley as well as Raphael's true disinterest in liberating Michael and keeping dominion of Heaven all to himself, the Powers abandoned the war and went down to Earth to pursue their goals to trying to free Michael and end their schemes. At that point, Daniel Leonard had been expanding and revitalizing the Battalion by swelling its warrior ranks with good natured public servants such as police officers, firemen, doctors, government personnel and so on. When Castiel opened Purgatory and absorbed the souls, the Powers hid away in the Battalion's Paradise Pavilion in Florida that was warded to keep even a charged Castiel from feeling their presence and since they had quietly abandoned their support of Raphael it was assumed that they all perished when Castiel smote all his followers. Soon after, Castiel attempt to return the souls to Purgatory gave rise to the Leviathans. The Powers remembered God's plan for them should the Leviathan return and even though Michael was not among them, they would fight back. The Leviathans proved quite strong and too much for them to handle and their losses started to increase. The tide turned when one of their spies still in Heaven reported that an associate of the Winchesters by the name Frank Devarioux had died and gone to Heaven where they then learned of vulnerabilities the Leviathan possessed. Using their weaknesses, the Powers were able to slowly change the tide that only climbed when Dick Roman had been eliminated. It took close to a year but all the Leviathan that had gotten to Earth had been neutralized but by the end of it all, the Powers numbers were reduced to a mere eleven. Powers and Abilities The Powers possess all the basic angelic abilities that their younger kin possess though they are much more stronger in raw power and capability. Such examples are how they were able to fight off and defeat the Leviathan when one was able to slay two angels so easily. Angel Sword While most angels seem to possess only one angel blade the Powers seem to each possess two that they keep hidden down both of their sleeves. These blades also appear to be a bit longer than the traditional angel swords and might be able to slay more than the standard ones. Known Members Joseph He is the leader of the Powers. His vessel is that of David Leonard, the older brother of Daniel Leonard. He is a wise and strong commander of those he leads and has little tolerance for disloyalty. It could be said that there is no other in Heaven whose loyalty to the Archangel Michael is greater than his. He also seems to know secrets and things about Michael that few others do. When Michael was imprisoned in Lucifer's Cage, he was angered at how quickly many of the angels were to just neglect Michael and rush over to Castiel. However, it seems as if he has developed a degree of fondess and respect for Daniel Leonard to the point that he seems to have taken him under his wing. Portrayed by Beau Mirchoff. ' ' Jedediah A remaining member of the Powers. He is a skilled warrior with a very serious nature and will not allow himself a moment to let his mind not be on the mission at hand. He is one of the few that can question Joseph with his full tolerance. He has little understanding of humor and even less of a tolerance for laziness. Jedediah has no real love for humans but they do have his respect when they truly earn it from him. He has a deep hatred against 'heretics' like Castiel and Bartholomew who have gained power in light of the chaos that has been done in the wake of Michael's imprisonment. Portrayed by Anthony Mackie. Nazareth A remaining member of the Powers. A mighty warrior and a stern follower of Joseph. He could keep a cool head in battle and make wise decisions in the midst of action as when he prevented a demon to be exorcised so as to question it. Nazareth has been known to use some sarcasm from time to time. He doesn't tolerate traitors and took great pleasure in slaying Bartholomew in Michael's name. He appears to have little personal trust of humans as he'd seen what happens to angels that were taken in by the Winchesters and thus prefers to work strictly alongside other angels when out in the field. As such he doesn't like seeing how much hold that Daniel Leonard seems to have on Joseph and is on the lookout to see that he doesn't do to him what Dean Winchester did to Castiel. Portrayed by Frank Grillo. Ezekiel A remaining member of the Powers. A warrior with a no nonsense mentality. Ezekiel finds humans to be less reliable but will tolerate working with them if he must given that they don't do anything to jeopardize the mission at hand as the case with Agent Donavan losing his protection cuff to the Winchesters when he acted against orders. Other than that he is always portrayed as being a calm and collected individual that doesn't mind doing his duty no matter how big or how small it may be from leading an important mission to showing someone to their room. Portrayed by Brett Dalton. Abel Abel is the son of Adam and Eve and the younger brother of Cain and the older brother of Seth. He was killed by Cain in a misguided attempt to save him from being corrupted by Lucifer in which Abel is eternally spiteful for. When Cain became a demon and started to wreak havoc on Earth Abel accepted an invitation into the Heavenly Host and became an angel. He has worked alongside the Powers for a good deal of his time as an angel and such is considered an unofficial member. Like the Powers, he is loyal to Michael and has a fondness for good and decent people. He finds it ironic that he would have decendants like the Winchesters that sow chaos and stand firmly against the order that the Powers represent. Portrayed by Patrik Hont. Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Angels Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series